White Flag
by Cherry Lara
Summary: Minha primeira fic ueba! Milo e Camus viviam apaixonados e felizes, até certo dia... songfic que mostra a visão de Milo de como é viver sem a pessoa que ele mais ama. AVISO: Yaoi


**_IMPORTANTE:_ esta fic contém conteúdo yaoi... nda de lemon (nesta fic... rsrs)... mas o yaoi está ai... então se você não gosta de lindos homens fortes e gostosos se agarrando e fazendo todo tipo de loucura está no lugar errado companheiro**

**_Antes de começar quero deixar claro que Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertencem, do contrário o Seiya teria morrido no primeiro capitulo, ninguem acharia que o Shun é Gay e o maldito dublador do Aphrodite não falaria fino. sem contar é claro que não seria exibido NUNCA antes da meia noite..._**

_**Resumo:** Milo não se conforma por ter perdido seu grande amor. songfic escrita em primeira pessoa (Milo) baseada na música White flag da Dido_

_Vamos à história então antes que as recomendações fiquem maiores que ela..._

**_

* * *

_**

White Flag

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

_Eu sei que você pensa que eu não deveria te amar mais_

_Or tell you that._

_Ou te dizer isso._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

_Mas se eu não dissesse, bem eu ainda sentiria_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_Onde está o sentido nisso?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Eu prometo que não estou tentando dificultar sua vida_

_Or return to where we were_

_Ou retornar pra onde estávamos_

Já faz mais de um mês desde aquela noite e eu ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu de diferente. Era só mais uma das muitas brigas que tivemos... O que fez você reagir daquela maneira? Eu pude ver o ódio estampado nos seus olhos, soube então que você não estava apenas me expulsando do seu templo, mas também da sua vida.

Tenho sonhado todas as noites desde então com aquela figura gélida na minha frente, e fico me dizendo que aquele não era o homem que eu amei desde que eu descobri o que era o amor. Ainda posso ouvir suas palavras como se você as estivesse dizendo agora, bem aqui na minha frente. Sua voz sempre me confortou, me excitou, ela me fez sentir uma sensação nova naquele momento: o medo. Você me tirou de sua vida tão rapidamente que eu me pergunto se você realmente me amava... Eu invejo essa sua capacidade, porque eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer a única pessoa que realmente me fez sentir feliz e amado.

Você será sempre o meu único amor, e se a sua felicidade depender de minha ausência, então eu irei para longe. Prefiro ver você feliz nos braços de outro homem do que infeliz ao meu lado.

_And I will go down with this ship_

_Mas eu vou afundar com este navio_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_E eu não vou colocar minhas mãos pra cima e me render_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_Não haverá bandeira branca em cima da minha porta_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Estou apaixonado e sempre estarei_

Eu nunca tive a sua frieza, e você sabe disso. Não irei tirar você do meu coração nunca, isto é impossível meu amor... Sua lembrança está cravada no meu coração, tão firmemente quanto diamantes que são cravados no ouro. Por isso não me peça que te tire de vez da minha cabeça, afinal a cabeça é minha!

Eu gostaria que o meu amor não estivesse tão claramente estampado em meus olhos, quem sabe se fosse assim você se sentiria melhor. Eu faria tudo para que você se sentisse melhor.

Mas eu tenho que encarar a realidade: nunca imaginei que um homem faria eu me sentir tão apaixonado por ele... Agora não há mais volta. Este sentimento que adentrou o meu ser se alojou tão dentro do meu coração que eu nunca irei esquecê-lo. Irei te amar para sempre, você será sempre o meu cubo de gelo...

_I know I left too much mess and destruction _

_Eu sei que deixei muita confusão e destruição_

_To come back again_

_Pra voltar novamente_

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_E eu não causo nada além de problemas_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_Eu entendo se você não consegue falar comigo de novo_

_And if you live by the rules of it's over_

_E se você vive pelas regras do "Acabou"_

_Then I'm sure that makes sense_

_Então estou certo de que isso faz sentido_

E a culpa desse sofrimento todo não é de mais ninguém além de minha... Eu não pude mudar o meu jeito para me adequar ao seu. Você sempre teve a sua vida calma, eu não tinha o direito de bagunça-la como eu fiz, eu não tinha o direito de arruinar o nosso sentimento, se pelo menos eu tivesse sido mais maleável talvez o nosso romance ainda durasse... Não. A culpa disso tudo também é sua. Você não fez nenhum esforço para compreender o meu jeito de ser, você também não quis entender que a vida a dois é diferente da solidão. Se não tivéssemos sido tão irredutíveis eu ainda poderia ter você. Estremeço todas as vezes que lembro do seu corpo, dos seus beijos que começavam suaves e iam ganhando uma volúpia indescritível, de suas mãos, que já conhecem cada centímetro da minha pele, do seu toque, que me fazia delirar de desejo e prazer... Tudo o que eu queria era sentir a sua respiração quente no meu pescoço novamente, o seu corpo pressionando o meu, suas mão acariciando meus cabelos enquanto você olhava nos meus olhos profundamente com seus lindos olhos azuis, como se pudesse enxergar minha alma.

Sinto falta do seu cheiro único, do seu corpo quente preenchendo o meu, sinto falta de ver o seu rosto se transformando com o prazer, de você sussurrando meu nome no meu ouvido enquanto eu não me continha e gritava o seu para que ele fosse ouvido pelos sete ventos, sinto falta das suas mãos firmes segurando com força meus quadris e das minhas unhas cravadas nas suas costas deixando provas de que nos amamos, sinto falta de te ver finalmente chegar ao seu limite e explodir de prazer dentro de mim.

Cada vez que uma dessas cenas invade minha mente eu fecho meus olhos e tento guardá-la para sempre em minha memória, pois sei que eu nunca mais te terei ao meu lado novamente. Eu te conheço melhor que a mim mesmo, sei que você não volta atrás em suas decisões. Eu deixei que você escapasse por entre meus dedos, e agora você se foi.

_And I will go down with this ship_

_Mas eu vou afundar com este navio_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_E eu não vou colocar minhas mãos pra cima e me render_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_Não haverá bandeira branca em cima da minha porta_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Estou apaixonado e sempre estarei_

Acho que isso pode ser incompreensível para você, mas nunca ninguém será capaz de me dar tanto prazer quanto você me deu e sabe por quê? Porque era o nosso amor que me fazia enlouquecer de prazer e eu nunca mais amarei ninguém. Não estou falando só de sexo "_mon cher",_ a simples vida ao seu lado me fazia mais feliz que a mais louca noite de amor.

Eu atenderia todos os seus desejos, todos, mas eu nunca serei capaz de deixar a nossa vida para trás como você quer, porque é a simples lembrança dos nossos dias de felicidade que me da forças para lutar contra esse sofrimento sem tamanho e continuar vivo.

Mais que por você Camus, eu ainda te amo por mim, nunca poderei te odiar como você me odeia (posso até tentar fingir que sim), mas você me conhece... Verá sempre no fundo dos meus olhos que eu ainda sou seu, e de mais ninguém. Será assim para sempre.

_And when we meet_

_E quando nos encontrarmos,_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_o que estou certo de que vamos_

_All that was then_

_Tudo que aconteceu naquele momento_

_Will be there still_

_ainda irá existir_

_I'll let it pass_

_Eu deixarei passar_

_And hold my tongue_

_e ficarei calado_

_And you will think_

_E você irá pensar_

_That I've moved on..._

_que eu parti pra outra_

Maldita hora que eu resolvi continuar levando a minha vida. Maldita hora em que eu aceitei aquele convite. Ahh meu amor... Como eu gostaria que você entendesse que tudo o que eu fazia naquele barzinho era o mesmo que você... eu só estava tentando colocar um rumo na minha vida. Posso ver aquela cena como se naquele momento eu estivesse alheio ao meu corpo... A música alta, o desejo de afogar o meu amor numa garrafa de vodka, Aiolia me puxando pro meio da pista de dança e todos os outros cavaleiros que haviam ido conosco me encorajando. Ainda posso o ouvir falando ao meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava e nos movíamos no ritmo lento da música:

-"Esquece o cubo de gelo... você merece alguém que te compreenda, que seja como você... Milo só eu posso te fazer feliz de verdade".

Como ele ousava dizer aquilo para mim? Camus meu amor... Você sempre foi tudo para mim... Eu jamais seria de outro homem... O meu corpo é somente seu, assim como a minha alma. Soltei-me dos braços daquele homem, ele estava me dando nojo, sob o efeito de mais de meia garrafa de vodka me desequilibrei, fui amparado por um par de mão firmes e geladas, mãos que reconheci na hora. Virei-me para aquele que havia me segurado e qual não foi minha surpresa ao contemplar aquele mesmo olhar gélido que eu somente havia visto naquela noite maldita em que nos separamos.

-"Camus..." – foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar naquela hora.

-"Milo... que bom que você já encontrou uma pessoa nova" - disse-me com um tom de voz frio que gelou meu coração.

-"Camus... Eu não..." - tentei dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas nada saia de minha garganta naquele momento.

-"Não se preocupe com explicações mon cher, você não as deve mais para mim... então adeus eu já estava mesmo de saída.".

-"Camus... espere" - Segurei o seu braço porém não consegui mais dizer nada

-"Me solte por favor" – disse-me Camus - "Não quero mais atrapalhar sua noite."

Depois disso ele deu as costas para mim e saiu pela porta daquele barzinho. Senti naquele instante que ele não se retirou apenas do barzinho, mas também da minha vida. Não fosse por todas as lágrimas que eu não conseguia conter e que brotavam dos meus olhos eu poderia jurar que vi uma única lágrima escorrer por sua face. Perdi então a minha razão de viver porque perdi meu Camus... O meu cubo de gelo.

_And I will go down with this ship_

_Mas eu vou afundar com este navio_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_E eu não vou colocar minhas mãos pra cima e me render_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_Não haverá bandeira branca em cima da minha porta_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Estou apaixonado e sempre estarei_

Por Athena!!! Eu não devo me entregar a essa dor... Antes de ser homem eu sou um defensor desse santuário, esse lugar que presenciou todas as vezes que eu e Camus nos amamos. Ele foi a única testemunha das vezes que sucumbimos ao nosso desejo ardente. Devo ser forte Camus, não por nós (já que não existe mais um nós), mas pelas nossas lembranças.

Como eu posso te tirar da minha mente seu cubo de gelo? Eu perdi o senso da realidade... Para onde eu olho eu sempre te vejo, tudo o que eu escuto parece com a sua voz, tudo o que eu sinto é o seu cheiro. Eu quero minha vida de volta. Não agüento mais essa vida, queria ter um pouco de paz, queria dormir uma noite sem sonhar com você, queria ouvir uma música sem lembrar do tom da sua voz, queria ir aos lugares que costumava ir sem lembrar da sua face, vestir minhas roupas sem lembrar do seu toque, abraçar alguém e não lembrar da sua pele, beijar alguém e não lembrar da sua boca.

Quero viver sem o seu fantasma assombrando cada canto da minha mente. Cada vez mais eu penso que os nossos corações ainda batem juntos, entretanto cada vez mais eu sinto que nossas almas estão se separando, há um vazio infinito entre as nossas existências, eu sei, mas então porque ainda me sinto tão próximo de você? Por mais que eu sinta que o certo é deixar esse sentimento para trás eu continuo relutando em mantê-lo firme em meu peito, não quero esquecer os únicos dias de paz que tive na minha vida talhada para a guerra.

Disseram-me certa vez que todo guerreiro tem um ideal pelo qual luta, e o ideal pelo qual eu lutaria até a morte Camus é o nosso amor, a nossa história, daria mil anos da minha vida para que a sua durasse mais um dia, venderia minha alma a Hades se sua felicidade dependesse disso, e não tenha dúvidas de que nessa minha passagem pela Terra você foi o que me aconteceu de melhor.

Eu não vou desistir de te amar, nem se você me matasse eu deixaria de te amar, você pode continuar fazendo as coisas do seu jeito, se acha que é melhor passar por cima de tudo isso tudo bem, eu respeito a sua opinião, mas queria poder lhe fazer algumas perguntas: por quê? Será que você tem medo de se deixar levar pelos sentimentos? Você não me quer mais na sua vida porque eu mexo com a sua estabilidade? Deve ter sido bem mais fácil me deixar do que deixar as suas convenções estúpidas, mas eu não sou como você, eu vou até o fim e quero que você e todo o seu mundinho perfeito ouçam que eu estou apaixonado e sempre estarei! Mas saiba que a vida não é para sempre... Principalmente quando ela não vale mais a pena... Te amo mais que a mim mesmo... _Mon petit cube de glace._

* * *

Aiiiiiii... minha primeira fic... espero que tenham gostado... não foi das melhores... mas sempre pode ser pior... por favor... considerem que essa foi a minha primeira fic... se estiver ruim/lamentável/OH-rível/aceitável/boa etc me mandem reviws... ahhh só pra comentar... eu não gosto muito de Dido... só que eu vi a tradução em um trabalho na escola (pra alguma coisa aquela merda de aula de ingles tem que servir) e achei linda... ai tentando conceber uma fic decidi que seria mais fácil com uma música... lembrei dela... no inicio era pra ser Mu x Shaka... mas num rolou quimica com a música... achei perfeita pra um Poison & Ice...hummm... pretendo escrever outra songfic pelo ponto de vista do Camus... afinal ele tem direito de resposta depois dessa... pra provar (ou não) que ele não é um idiota insensível... só achar a música que case com a situação... por enquanto é só... bjus e obrigada por lerem 

Mon petit cube de glace significa meu pequeno cubo de gelo

P.S. algumas partes da fic, principalmente da última parte foram tiradas de textos originais... que eu escrevi falando sobre mim mesma em relação a um amor mal correspondido... bjus


End file.
